over me
by yupemili
Summary: despues que Edward deja a Bella, esta trata de suicidarse pero un vampiro de ojos azules logra salvarla y convertirla en lo que mas deseaba... una vampiresa... lo que no se esperaban eera el regreso de Edward y su deseo de volver junto a su amada Isabella, podra el pasado romper el presente...
1. Chapter 1

Over me: Reparando en Corazon

Capitulo 0 Prologo: Pensamientos

Algunas vez en lo que consta tu vida te haz preguntado si haz hecho algo que valga la pena? O solo el hecho de detenerte unos segundos para ver lo que te rodea, apreciar las cosas sencillas, o lo hermoso de la naturaleza….

Si me hubieran preguntado que es lo que deseo… la verdad no sabría que responder… hace menos de 5 años era prácticamente la adolescente normal, vivía junto a mi padre en un pequeño pueblo al norte de los Estados Unidos… Forks, ya que mi madre Renne se había vuelto a casar con un jugador de Beisbol profesional, todo iba de color de rosa, ya que mis estudios universitarios iba pronto a comenzar, había obtenido una beca completa para estudiar medicina, pero no alcance a cumplir mis sueños, ya que El llego a mi vida….

Unos de mis pasatiempos en mi nueva vida es sentarme a ver la puesta de Sol en lo alto de una colina. Ver hundirse el sol en las montañas, es como si estuvieras presenciando a Dios pintar su obra maestra más grande y tienes la suerte de tener boletos de primera fila. Cada cambio, cada color, cada nube es como un trazo de pincel magnífico establecido en el lienzo del cielo con _tal_ precisión que sería incontrovertible pensar que perteneció en otro sitio.

Hay algo tan tranquilo y relajado que viene después de ver la puesta de sol. Me hace sentir segura, que no hay nada que pueda hacerme daño. Puestas de sol y amaneceres había cautivado mi atención el momento en que había llegado a Italia. Cada mañana me levanto, voy y me siento en la cima de la colina más cercana viendo el amanecer, y luego, cada tarde, no importa donde este, me gusta correr al lugar mas elevado para observar el atardecer, muchas de esas veces me ha acompañado mi amigo, compañero, mentor, el hombre que me salvo y condeno…. Damon.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y esta es mi historia…


	2. Chapter 2

Over Me: Reparando un Corazón

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de Todo

Hace 5 años era una alumna ejemplar, hija de padres separados, con pasado impecable, hasta que fui a vivir junto a mi padre…. En ese pequeño pueblo conocí a quien se convirtió en la razón por la cual vivir, su nombre era Edward… Edward Cullen, El su familia era un tanto especial, ellos son inmortales, los llamados Fríos, vampiros que brillan a la luz del sol, de piel dura como la piedra, hermosos y perfectos a los ojos de los humanos.

Por un increíble milagro Él se fijó en mí, convirtiéndonos en novios por casi 1 año, me había confesado su secreto, y nos profesábamos amor eterno, incluso habíamos hablado de una supuesta transformación para que estuviéramos juntos eternamente… pero eso nunca se concretó, ya que por un capricho del destino, y en consecuencia de que mi vida peligrara a través de las manos de unos de sus hermanos decidió terminar conmigo y llevarse así mi corazón y mis ganas de vivir.

Luego de eso, mi vida fue monótona, casi mecánica, dormía porque mis ojos ya no le quedaban lágrimas, comía para no desfallecer, tras ser perseguida por una vampira loca por sed de venganza a causa de haber perdido a su compañero por mi culpa, ya que Edward lo elimino por querer asesinarme, decidí dejar este sufrimiento, poder descansar de mi miseria, de mi vida… me despedí de todos, mis amigos en la Push, mis amigos del instituto, mis padres… me encamine hasta el risco más elevado de la península de Olímpic y cuando estaba por saltar en aquel abismo una mano me tomo y me atrajo a su cuerpo, no pude ver quien era, mantuve mis ojos cerrados, pero el aroma que emanaba aquel cuerpo me dejo prácticamente en el cielo, hasta que escuche su voz….

-Por qué un ángel como tu desea desaparecer?...

Yo aun seguía con mis ojos cerrados no quería enfrentar la dura realidad, solo quería dejar de sufrir, que el agujero de mi pecho por fin dejara de doler…

-Acaso eres muda? Dijo con sarcasmo.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y levante mi cabeza, me perdí en unas orbes azules eléctricas que me dejaron sin habla, al parecer a Él le pasaba lo mismo hasta que rompió la burbuja que habíamos creado.

-La muerte es fácil, apacible… no te preguntare que es lo que te llevo a esto, pero te puedo asegurar que la vida es mejor….

Dicho esto caí en una inconciencia, así comenzó mi nueva vida, Damon también era un Vampiro, un vampiro original, como el los llamaba, de esos que se queman al exponerse al sol, a los que mueren con una estaca en el corazón, los que pueden dormir y comer, a diferencia de… ellos, me convirtió después de una semana, después de esa noche me llevo a su casa, me explico su vida y estilo de vivirla, de sus experiencias y su historia junto a su hermano y su progenitora… Katherine, luego me hablo de su muerte y su doble Elena quien era exactamente igual a Katherine y quien se enamoró de su hermano, en ese instante me di cuenta que Damon compartía lo mismo que yo… Un corazón destrozado, fingió mi muerte ante el mundo y me convirtió en lo que soy ahora una vampiresa… sin remordimientos, así como Damon.

Desde ese entonces hemos estado juntos, de país en país, ciudad en ciudad, Él me ha entrenado, ha estado conmigo en las buenas y no tan buenas, mostrándome cómo tomar el control de mis nuevas habilidades. Él me enseñó cómo escuchar, cómo dirigir, cómo defenderme si me atacan.

"Mantén la guardia en alto,_ todo el tiempo_ ", me repetia constantemente.

Él me enseñó la compulsion, _realmente_ obligar a alguien. Era una persona difícil, convincente.

"Piensa en _todo_ ", dijo. Hay _siempre_ vacíos. Esto lo había aprendido cuando era todavía humana. Damon siempre busca escapatorias para todo lo que le digo o me ha prometido. Las palabras son difíciles. Al final, se trata de aprender para cubrir todos tus problemas, me decía una y otra vez.

Me había hecho practicar con una pobre muchacha que trabajaba en una villa. Cada vez que lo intentaba, encontraba una excusa para romper mi compulsión y la pobre chica, salía casi seca y desorientada.

Damon era un maestro exigente, su entrenamiento era casi arcaico, cada vez me exigía más y más, nunca era suficiente lo que hacía, para El mi esfuerzo no valía nada…

Pero algo había cambiado hace poco, en unos de los entrenamientos Damon había pujado mucho mi autocontrol, ya no eran solo golpes, sino que la presión mental fue mi punto débil…. Damon sabia cual era mi debilidad, ocupo el pasado, abriendo viejas heridas casi ya sanadas… ocupo el recuerdo que se ha mantenido durante 5 años y que a pesar del tiempo sigue hay latente dia, tras día, Yo había perdido los estribos durante el entrenamiento. Pero El siguió atacándome con palabras. Sí que sabía cómo golpear mis nervios. Lo hizo a propósito. Cualquiera que sea la razón que tenía detrás de su acciones no las entendí. Damon es viejo, muy _muy_ viejo. Normalmente, un joven vampiro como yo, nunca tendría una oportunidad al estar de pie delante de un vampiro tan viejo como él. Pero él presiono tanto mi tolerancia que solo actue, y antes de darme cuenta que había hecho me encontraba a horcajadas sobre él y azoteé su cabeza contra el suelo de granito duro, haciendo que se agriete.

Su expresión había cambiado tan pronto como había sucedido. Él se sorprendió. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, lo dejé ir y me disculpé inmediatamente, perdiendo la fuerza que había aparecido de la nada.

Desde entonces, él me miraba con atención. Era extraño. Se sentía como si me estuviera examinando. Poniendo en mi contra pruebas aquí y allá. Pero esa fuerza repentina nunca había vuelto desde el _incidente_ .


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: Solo Amigos? O Algo Más….

Como era de esperarse Damon aparte de instruirme en luchas, defensas y mejorar y perfeccionar mis poderes, me preparaba ante el conocimiento… era muy gracioso cuando me enseñaba algo de historia, ya que sus relatos jamás coincidían a los que cuentan en los libros del instituto.

Vivimos un tiempo junto a su hermano Stefan y su novia Helena, ella se convirtió rápidamente en mi amiga y Stefan me enseño a beber sangre de animales… puedo decir que aquello no me agrado, ya que su sabor no era tan dulce como la sangre humana, Damon siempre discutía con su hermano, ya que Él decía que mi dieta solo la debía decidir yo y nadie más…

Después de unos meses nos fuimos de aquel lugar porque Damon quería mostrarme el mundo y sus atracciones…

Siempre mantengo el contacto con mis amigos, últimamente Helena ha estado muy extraña ya que en la última comunicación que tuvimos me hablo de una nueva familia que se había mudado a Mistic, no quise prestar mayor entusiasmo ante sus palabras por que no eran de mi incumbencia.

Estando aquí en Italia he podido conocer lugares impresionantes, El Vaticano, La ciudad de Florencia, entre otras actualmente nos dirigimos a Volterra, según Damon dice que debo presentarme personalmente ante los Vulturis, quienes son la realeza de los llamados Fríos, pero no son de temer, es solo para que sepan de mi existencia…

-Bella…. Me llamo Damon… Hemos llegado…

Yo solo asentí y me entretuve jugando con un mechón de mi cabellera, cuando este estaciono a las afueras de un palacio me tomo de la mano he hizo que girara a su dirección.

-Hay algo que debo decirte…

Me dijo con la voz seria y con la mirada un gesto de preocupación…

-Sabes muy bien que los fríos no pueden matarnos, pero sus poderes si funcionan con nosotros, además su veneno es capaz de paralizarnos… Bella por favor no hagas nada estúpido y no te alejes de mi lado… yo no sé qué haría si te llegara a pasar algo…

Yo lo mire aun confundida ante sus palabras y el noto mi inquietud…

-No te entiendo Damon a que te refieres a que no sabes que harías?

El titubeo un poco antes de responder y me dijo…

-Es que tú eres mi…este eh… yo… tú eres mi amiga… y no me gustaría que algo te pasara… volvería a estar solo…

Algo en su respuesta no me gusto… solo amigos?… es cierto que Damon es atractivo, pero el hecho que me dijera que soy solo su amiga hizo que en mi corazón se instalara un pequeño vacío… anhelaba otra cosa… pero después recordé la última vez que entregue mi corazón y como me devolvieron…

-No te preocupes Damon nadie me alejara de tu lado… yo no te dejare solo… soy tu amiga.

El asintió y me regalo una media sonrisa que no llego a los ojos, nos bajamos del auto y nos encaminamos a las grandes puertas, bajamos a un especie de subterráneo y unos vampiros de la especie de los fríos nos esperaban al pie de las escaleras, uno era de gran tamaño de cabello rubio, me atrevería a decir que su aspecto era similar al de Emmet, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro ante el recuerdo de mi amigo… lo extrañaba… extrañaba sus bromas y abrazos, levante mi mirada del suelo y observe como Damon me veía de reojo, con el ceño fruncido, luego al lado de aquel hombre estaba otro sujeto de igual tamaño a Damon, tanto en tamaño como en contextura, pero este tenía el cabello de color castaño claro, aquel vampiro me observaba de manera extraña.. Su mirada me incomodo un poco pero no aparte mis ojos de aquellos de color carmín, un leve rubor hizo presencia en mis mejillas, y aquel vampiro me regalo una gran sonrisa, Damon a mi lado dio un gruñido bajo que solo yo escuche.

Al llegar al piso inferior, Damon se dirigió a nuestros escoltas…

-Félix… Dimitri, les presento a Isabella…

Ellos me sonrieron, pero solo el aludido como Dimitri se me acerco y beso el dorso de mi mano…

-Es un placer hermosa dama… Dimitri a su servicio…

Damon se acercó a nosotros y le dedico unas de las peores miradas que poseía, Dimitri me vio fijo a los ojos y se dirigió a Damon…

Lo siento no sabía que esta bella dama es tu pareja…

Yo lo mire incrédula y antes de que Damon pronunciara palabra alguna me dirigí aquel vampiro….

-No somos parejas… solo amigos…

Dimitri esbozo una gran sonrisa y me ofreció su brazo el cual acepte gustosa, Damon tenía una mirada de decepción? Que me dejo inquieta, no di gran importancia y continúe con mi camino, pasamos por grandes pasillos, llenos de cuadros y con decoraciones antiguas, al llegar ante unas grandes puertas Damon se aproximó a mi lado y tomo mi mano derecha dándole un leve apretón me gire a su lado y le dedique una sonrisa, este me la devolvió, pero cuando giro su visión a Dimitri se ceño se frunció de manera graciosa, yo solo Negue con la cabeza y mire hacia adelante… las puertas se abrieron dando paso a un salón de igual tamaño con 3 tronos en el otro lado del salón, un hombre de mediana edad se acercó a los pies de aquel altar y con una sonrisa con sorna nos dio el paso…

-Damon amigo… tanto tiempo sin verte…

-Me temo que no tanto Aro…

Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral cuando aquella mirada se posó ante mí, mil pensamientos recorrieron mi cabeza, pero cuando pronuncio mi nombre no pude negar que el miedo me inundo….

-Así que tú eres Isabella… la humana de los Cullen…

El agujero que estaba en mi pecho se abrió de nuevo haciendo que una lágrima traicionera bajara por mi mejilla, pero Damon fue más rápido que cualquiera en aquella sala infestada de vampiro y con furia respondió…

-Te equivocas Aro… aquella humana murió bajo mis manos, ahora estas enfrente de una vampiresa de mi especie… una vampira original…

Aro me veía divertido y asintió.

-Querida me concedes el honor de conocerte mejor… dijo estirando una de sus pálidas manos…

Observe a Damon y este asintió, lentamente me acerque a Él y cuando tomo una de mis manos, su ceño se frunció y lo único que dijo fue…

-Interesante… eres una criatura fascinante… sería de gran ayuda ante mis filas….

Pero Damon solo gruño y aparto mi mano de las suyas, dirigiéndose ante los tres vampiros que me observaban como si fuera una joya…

-No te dejare que la tomes como tuya… ella me pertenece… y óiganme todos aquí presentes... dijo refiriéndose a Dimitri… Isabella es mi Tua Cantante… Ella es pareja…

Yo solo lo escuchaba atónita, es mi idea o Damon estaba celoso?... no que yo era solo su amiga?... Pronto los dos tendríamos una charla… es eso o dejo de llamarme Isabella Marie Swan


	4. Chapter 4

Pero Damon solo gruño y aparto mi mano de las suyas, dirigiéndose ante los tres vampiros que me observaban como si fuera una joya…

-No te dejare que la tomes como tuya… ella me pertenece… y óiganme todos aquí presentes... dijo refiriéndose a Dimitri… Isabella es mi Tua Cantante… Ella es mi pareja…

Yo solo lo escuchaba atónita, es mi idea o Damon estaba celoso?... no que yo era solo su amiga?... Pronto los dos tendríamos una charla… es eso o dejo de llamarme Isabella Marie Swan

…..o0o….

Capítulo 3: Presentándome ante los ojos rojos

Pov Bella

Ante la respuesta de Damon el ambiente en el gran salón se tensó tanto que era capaz de palparse, Aro mantenía un duelo de miradas junto a Damon, Dimitri por otro lado Gruñía por lo bajo, junto a dos niños de apariencia similar… la chica me veía fijo y con entrecejo fruncido, en cambio el joven su mirada era anhelante.

Junto a Aro dos vampiros se situaban a sus costados... uno de esto se veía mayor a Aro, de cabellera negro como el azabache y mirada incógnita... sin emociones y al lado izquierdo se ubicaba otro hombre que aparentaba no más de 28 años, cabellera rubia y larga, y su mirada era de total profundidad, aquel hombre no había parado de observarme, como si quisiera descubrir todo de mi…

Cada vez me costaba más quedarme en la habitación así que decidí involucrarme antes de que Damon empeorara más la situación como era su costumbre…

-Me disculpo ante el nombre de mi amigo aquí presente… el no quiso referirse así…

Y como era de esperarse toda la atención del salón se concentró ante mí… de nuevo… Damon me veía como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo y Aro por su parte poseía una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

-No conozco mucho a lo que respecta su raza de vampiros… solo lo que me ha instruido mi mentor, (mentí ante el hecho de los Cullen ya que no quería involucrarlos en más problemas)…

-No debes disculparte querida Isabella… Desde hoy eres una invitada de honor en estas dependencias…

Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza y un leve rubor se asomó por mi pálido rostro, al parecer a todos en esa sala les llamo la atención ya que las miradas se centraron aún más en mi…

-Interesante…. Dijo el vampiro rubio…

Levante mi visión ante aquel vampiro y este me sonrió.

-Isabella déjame presentarte a mis hermanos…

Aro se giró sobre sus talones y levanto su mano en dirección al vampiro que aparentaba más edad…

-Querida, aquel es mi hermano Marcus

Dijo con voz autoritaria, El aludido solo hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo con aburrimiento y su actitud era como si le molestara nuestra presencia ante El, luego Aro se giró al vampiro de cabellera rubia y con voz dura pronuncio…

-Aquel es Cayo, el más joven de los 3 reyes de nuestra "especie", finalizo Aro haciendo comillas con sus blanquecinos dedos.

Cayo fue más cordial ya que después de su presentación se acercó a paso elegante ante mí y beso el dorso de mi mano, finalizando las presentaciones…

Su actitud me dejo desconcertada y no solo a mí, ya que Damon estaba igual o peor que yo de sorprendido… Aro se giró hablando ante la gran audiencia presente…

-Queridos amigos… hoy celebraremos a nuestros visitantes… y en su honor haremos una mascarada al ocultarse el sol… os pido que se comporten ante hermosa Dama y su acompañante, dicho esto se dirigió a Dimitri...

-Hijo acompaña a la señorita a sus aposentos y ordena a Sulpicia un traje adecuado para la ocasión para ella y… Damon.

Dimitri solo hizo una reverencia ante Aro y se dirigió a mi ofreciendo su mano, mire a Damon quien asesinaba a Dimitri con la mirada, pude observar sus ojos negros y las venas amenazando en hacer aparición en su rostro, le tome su mano haciendo que este volviera a la realidad, me gire a Dimitri y le di una de mis mejores sonrisas este asintió y no condujo por el salón hasta un pasillo iluminado por antorchas… luego de unos minutos de caminar y tras miradas furtivas entre Dimitri y yo, y Damon vs Dimitri llegamos a una gran puerta de madera, nuestra escolta se giró y tomo mi mano entre las suyas beso el dorso de una y con una leve reverencia me dijo…

-Hermosa Doncella he aquí sus aposentos… pronto mi señora Sulpicia le traerá prendas para la ocasión…

Yo solo asentí y me gire a Damon, cada vez estaba más serio, me acerque a Él y lo abrace y este al estar ante mi cercanía sentí como se relajó y cuando estaba por soltar nuestra muestra de cariño acerco su cabeza a mi cuello e hizo una gran respiración, luego se acercó a mi oído y me dijo…

"No te duermas, "susurró suavemente en voz apenas audible:" Nunca duermas en Volterra ".

Una ligera sensación de pánico me invadió. Yo sabía por qué me había dado esta advertencia. El sueño era una desventaja aquí, una debilidad. Si bien estar en Volterra teníamos que estar con todos nuestros sentidos alertas.

Demetri estaban esperando en la puerta. Damon alejo su cabeza de su escondite y me vio fijo a los ojos, en su mirada había una mezcla de emociones que hizo mi cuerpo estremecer. Todo lo que podía hacer después de la alerta fue asentir y rogar a que mientras estuviéramos aquí todo sea tranquilo.

Me adentre a mi habitación y al cerrar la puerta apoye mi espalda en esta, lentamente fui descendiendo por su superficie, di un gran suspiro y cuando estaba relajando mi cuerpo unos suaves golpes irrumpieron mi tranquilidad, me incorpore y abrí la puerta y en esta la imagen de una hermosa mujer inundo mi visión… me regalo una sonrisa encantadora, ese solo hecho me inspiro confianza…

-Tú debes ser Isabella…

Yo asentí con la cabeza y sonreí.

-Bien niña… mi maestro me ha enviado a dejarte tu vestuario y ayudarte ante eso…

-No se preocupe… puedo hacerlo sola… agradezco su tiempo y disculpe las molestia…

-No te preocupes… me recuerdas mucho a una muy querida amiga…

Yo le sonreí y esta se fue dejándome sola de nuevo, me preparé para la cena, sin saber realmente qué esperar. Para ser honesta, todo lo que podía imaginar era un baño de sangre y a humanos asesinados mientras todos los demás disfrutamos de una comida feliz. Con toda sinceridad yo sólo estaba haciendo esto por Damon que siempre dice que ser parte de los Vulturis es un honor y siempre debes estar bien con ellos.

Cuando había terminado de enfundarme en un ceñido vestido color rojo y haber hecho un peinado sencillo alguien golpeó la puerta. Caminé por la habitación a paso humano y abrí lentamente, era Demetri quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, al verme sus ojos se abrieron con demasía, ante su mirada me sentí avergonzada y cuando el noto mi incomodidad carraspeo y se dirigió a mí.

"Buenas noches, mi Doncella", me saludó.

"Hola", le contesté torpemente, me espera Damon, pregunte esperanzada.

"Me pidieron que viniera por ti, ¿estás lista?" Él preguntó.

"Sí, estoy lista. Umm, ¿dónde está Damon?" Le pregunté.

"Está en el salón de baile. Aro le ha llamaba antes", explicó.

"Oh... está bien, vamos entonces", le dije mientras salía de la habitación.

Demetri extendió su brazo, lo tome y su lado nos encaminamos al salón, Él me escoltaba al salón de baile donde la mascarada estaba teniendo lugar.

Muros, paredes hasta arriba, muros, paredes hasta arriba, muros, paredes hasta arriba, muros, paredes hasta arriba, era todo lo que veía ante mi paso.

-"Puedo decir que te ves esta noche esplendorosa Isabella", Demetri me dijo mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

-"Gracias, tú también estas muy guapo… dije avergonzándome.

Luego de unos minutos más caminando llegamos a unas grandes puertas, a su lado una silueta estaba de espaldas a nosotros, cuando nos íbamos aproximando se giró y dejo ver a un bello… no es poco a un dios con cabellera negra y ojos azules, Damon me veía con ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa en su rostro, al llegar a su lado me ofreció su mano y sin titubear la acepte, aquel caballero beso mi mano e hizo una reverencia ante mí.

-Damon….

Le reproche, no hagas esto que haces que me ruborice el solo amplio más su sonrisa y me guiño un ojo…

-Bueno te parece que terminemos con esto?...

Yo solo le sonríe de vuelta y traspasamos las puertas para terminar de una vez este famoso baile, cuando nuestra figura se hizo presente toda la multitud se giró ante nosotros, un escalofrió recorrió mi columna, pero mi acompañante me dio un apretón que hizo tranquilizar mi pequeño cuerpo… di un leve suspiro y comenzamos a caminar ante cientos de miradas color carmesí


	5. Chapter 5

A petición de una amiga he hecho el punto de vista de Damon ante la historia.. ya que no ha estado muy claro su participación y comportamiento de aquel vampiro ojiazul que nos roba el suspiro… si desean algo para el próximo capitulo no duden en sugerir ya que me agrada que opinen de mis historias… son creadas con cariño para ustedes… besitos con todo mi cariño Camila…

-ES HORA DE VOLVER A CASA….

…0o0o…..0o0o….

Capitulo 5: Acechados por el pasado

Pov Damon…

No quería creer lo que estaba ocurriendo… luego de tanto tiempo tuvo que aparecer… sé que Bella sigue sintiendo algo por ese canalla… que no daría para que fuera yo quien ocupe su lugar, Bella, mi Bella, desde que la conocí me he sentido completo… nada me ha faltado, ella ha sido mi ancla a tierra, sé que no me comportado de la mejor manera con ella, pero es mi naturaleza ser así.

El cómo reacciono ante ese inútil me partió el corazón, más cuando no me dejo acompañarla después del baile… y ese maldito baile, sabía que esos viejos decrépitos lo tenían aquí en Volterra, por lo que pude averiguar fue que después de haber dejado a Isabella, Edward vino a pedir refugio ante ellos, pero si lo hubiera descubierto antes de venir…. Esto no hubiera pasado y Bella y yo seguiríamos igual…

Desde que la vi por primera vez añore besar sus labios, acariciar su sedosa piel, registrar en su cuerpo mi nombre en señal de pertenencia… si lo se soy un estúpido que ha desperdiciado en muchas ocasiones poder acercarme a tal esplendorosa mujer, aún recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro….

Flash Back

Iba corriendo lejos de Mistic, quería desaparecer o alejarme de la parejita feliz de mi hermano y Elena, quien se había convertido en mi actual desilusión amorosa, cuando percibo el aroma más maravilloso, era un olor dulce, tanto que mi boca deseaba el contacto con aquel líquido, corrí en dirección de aquel perfume que me llamaba, y ahí fue cuando la vi…

La mujer más hermosa que jamás imagine en mis años de existencia…. Alta, de tez blanca y suave como la porcelana, cabello largo y rizado con unos naturales reflejos rojizos que hacia resaltar una facciones hermosas, tenía un bello perfil, y unos labios que llamaban a besar, no sé cuánto tiempo la había quedado observando como un bobo, hasta que me percate de su deseo… suicidarse.

Como reflejo corrí a su lado y él tome de su muñeca evitando así que aquel ángel no se hiriera, la atraje a mi cuerpo, pero aquel acto hizo que algo en mi cabeza me obligara a nunca más dejarla, para romper aquel incomodo momento y en tono de burla dije…

-Por qué un ángel como tu desea desaparecer?..., ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados como queriendo no afrontar lo que estaba pasando, el hecho que no contestaba me irrito como alguien como ella no valoraba la vida… con mucha rabia le volví hablar…

-Acaso eres muda? Dije con sarcasmo, pero ella levanto su cabeza y lentamente abrió sus ojos… era dos joyas de color achocolatado… profundos, inocentes, puros… pero con un vacío en ellos, sus ojos eran como los míos en ellos se encontraba el dolor que tan solo otro corazón roto, dañado sufría, al verla supe que su sacrifico era para apaciguar el dolor, así que sin querer de que siguiera con ese pensamientos hable…

-La muerte es fácil, apacible… no te preguntare que es lo que te llevo a esto, pero te puedo asegurar que la vida es mejor…

Y dicho esto no me volví a separar de ella, después de unos días la convertí en vampiresa, planifique su muerte, y le enseñe como sobrellevar el hecho, estuvimos un tiempo viviendo junto a mi hermano y cuñada, ya no veía a Elena como pareja sino que como una hermana más.

Stefan quiso inducir a Bella a la dieta animal pero no permití que llevara su cometido, luego de eso, decidimos viajar por el mundo, para que Isabella conociera y aprendiera todo lo que respecta… como era de esperarse Stefan me hizo recordar presentarla ante los Vulturis, ya que hací evitaríamos una posible confusión y malos ratos.

Estuvimos en diferentes países y ciudades, sin duda, estos habían sido los mejores 5 años de mi vida y eternidad…

Y henos aquí después de haber avanzado tanto junto Bella, en unos cuantos minutos todo se derrumbó, aunque me duela reconocer, Bella no había olvidado a ese vampiro brillante, cuando ella dormía soñaba con él, muchas veces repetía su nombre y sollozaba, trate de todos los medios hacer que lo olvidara o que lo odiara, cuando entrenábamos me esforzaba el triple en que ella dejara siquiera pensar en el… ocupe hasta las más bajas intenciones, ocupando a mi antojo lo poco que me había contado de él… pero ya veo que no sirvió de nada.

Sentí el palpitar de su corazón cuando lo reconoció, incluso me atrevería a decir que vi una cierta esperanza en su mirada, cuando me localizo no dude en arrebatarla de los brazos de ese idiota, me contuve cuando la tomo del brazo reteniéndola, y cuando estábamos en la puerta de su habitación, la abrace como si mi vida dependiera de ello, tenía miedo… miedo en que si la soltaba la perdería por siempre, me partió el corazón escuchar como lloraba, parecía una pequeña niña… ella se soltó de mi agarre y desapareció tras la puerta, cuando estaba por entrar escuche como rasgaba el hermoso vestido que se amoldaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, preferí darle un minuto a solas, pero en menos de un minuto escuche como saltaba por la ventana.

Sin pensarlo dos veces seguí su camino y la visualice adentrándose al bosque corrí tras ella, pero fue más rápida que yo, grite su nombre pero no se detenía, seguí tras ella pero me detuve en seco cuando escuche otra voz llamándola.

Me gire sobre mis talones y como si fuera un rayo lo tome del cuello, levantándolo por los aires, sentía mi ira ebullir por mis manos haciendo una mayor presión.

-Suéltame… debo ir por mi Bella, Dijo con dificultad.

Pero solo la mención de ella por su nombre y pertenencia hizo que mi humanidad se apagara y lo ataque con furia…

-ISABELLA NO ES TUYA, PEDAZO DE ESCORIA… TU LA ABANDONASTE… ELLA QUIZO SUICIDARSE POR TU CULPA… SI NO LA HUBIERA DETENIDO BELLA ESTARIA BAJO TIERRA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS…

El pareció estar defraudado consigo mismo, ante mis palabras sabía cuál era su don así que transmití todos mis recuerdos, que tenia de ella, desde que la encontré hasta los días de hoy, fue incomodo hasta para mí, si es cierto que con Bella nunca ha pasado nada amoroso, los encuentros y tensión sexual que hemos sido participe sin querer se palpan en el ambiente entre los dos y eso pareció molestar aquel inútil.

-Así que ya sabes… te acercas a ella te destruiré lentamente… Bella esta mejor sin ti solo la dañaste y yo la he ayudado a superar ese dolor…

-Tú no sabes nada… yo me aleje de ella para protegerla… yo la amo con todo mi ser, ella ha sido lo mejor que ha podido haber sucedido en mis 100 años de existencia… dijo con un sollozo ahogado… Cuando me entere que había venido a Volterra me aterre... pensé que deseaba morir, pero no… estuvo a tu lado, me escondí en las sombras para poder observarla, me dolió cuando supe que era vampira. Siquiera sabes el por qué me aleje de ella?... Era para que viviera una vida plena y humana, que pudiera casarse y tener hijos…

-Pero yo la condene… dije agachando la mirada al suelo…

-No quería esta vida para Bella… volver a ver aquel rostro por el cual he extrañado por 5 largos años fue una verdadera alegría y tortura, pero al escuchar los pensamientos de Aro y Cayo me hicieron reaccionar… no dejare que me arrebaten a Bella de nuevo…

-Que es lo que quieren esos ancianos con Isabella?...

El me vio fijo y en su mirada se albergó ira…

-Ellos quieren dejar a Bella en este castillo para la eternidad y que se convierta en la pareja de Cayo, para así controlar sus poderes y no les importa someterla a torturas para cumplir aquel nefasto deseo… además Cayo la ha deseado desde el primer momento en que la vio… y no solo El sino que casi toda la guardia masculina quiere poseerla…

Cerré mis puños con toda la furia que volvía a nacer desde mi cuerpo… no dejaría que nadie se atreva siquiera a pensar en alejarme de Bella….

-No dejare que se le acerquen… ni siquiera tú me oíste… le dije con tono autoritario.

-Solo ella decidirá si quiere que me aleje… entiende que la amo y peleare por ella… y si debo matarte no dudes que lo hare…

Me gire sobre mis talones y antes de irme le dije…

-Ya lo veremos…

Y me fui en busca de mi amada Isabella… si la amo con todas mis fuerzas y no dejare que nadie la aleje de mi lado, primero muerto a eso…

No me dificulto mucho ubicar su dulce esencia… sabia donde se podría encontrar, escale el risco y la encontré sentada mirando el horizonte, me senté a su lado y entrelace nuestras manos para que se percatara de mi presencia, ella dio un suspiro y atemorizado en pensar en el hecho del baile, le pregunte…

-No sabes cómo desearía entrar en aquellos pensamientos… dije esperando a que ella me digiera algo…

Se giró a verme y por un momento nos conectamos y finalmente dijo

-Créeme no quisieras estar hay…

Luego de hablar un rato de sus sentimientos solo pensé una cosa… si yo la había metido en todo esto hay solo una forma de arreglarlo y eso era irnos lejos de todo este circo que nos dañaba mutuamente, y al parecer ella pensó lo mismo que yo ya que nos miramos fijo y dijimos a la vez…

-ES HORA DE VOLVER A CASA…

Y henos aquí en un avión viajando a Mistic donde nunca debimos haber salido… solo esperaba que nuestra huida no trajera problemas, pero eso es pedir mucho… ya que ni los Vulturis o aquel patán de Edward la dejaran en paz… se han obsesionado con Isabella aun punto enfermizo, ya sea de amor puro o deseo de poder, solo algunos sabemos la verdad de Isabella… ella es más poderosa que todos nosotros juntos… A la ver sido mordida por una de los fríos y convertida por una vampiro de sangre la ha convertido en una vampira hibrida posee las características de las dos clases de vampiros… es la única que ha sobrevivido a tal transformación ya que los Vulturis y muchos otros lo han intentado por siglos…

-Ojala todo esto acabe… dije casi en un susurro, tratando de así aligerar el estrés de mis hombros

-Decías?... dijo Bella a mi lado…

-No nada solo que deseo un aperitivo tú quieres algo…

-Tu no va a cambiar cierto… dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, tráeme solo una soda… no quiero comer dentro de un avión, lo hare en el aeropuerto… dijo guiñándome un ojo…

-Esa es mi chica… dije con orgullo, pero antes de ir a buscar mi cena le bese en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara y yo termine con un boba sonrisa en mis labios, ubique a mi presa y me fui…

-Hey hermosa… le dije a la rubia haciendo compulsión en ella, me acompañas a beber algo… y me perdí por la puerta de servicio junto a mi presa…


	6. Chapter 6

-Esa es mi chica… dije con orgullo, pero antes de ir a buscar mi cena le bese en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara y yo termine con un boba sonrisa en mis labios, ubique a mi presa y me fui…

-Hey hermosa… le dije a la rubia haciendo compulsión en ella, me acompañas a beber algo… y me perdí por la puerta de servicio junto a mi presa…

…..0.0…..o.0.0….

Capitulo 6: Regreso a nuestro hogar… dulce… hogar….

Pov Bella

Habiamos aterrizado en tierras familiares… por fin estábamos cerca de casa, sonreí ante llegar frente a Elena y su pandilla… como me gustaba llamar a los demás… mi entusiasmo invadio a mi querido Damon colocando un poco uforico… me reia de sus tontas bromas y comentarios, era un Damon distinto... un Damon mas relajado y Damon ¿amoroso?

Me puse a reir como tonta ante mi ultimo pensamiento y mi amigo me vio fijo a los ojos enarcando una de sus perfectas cejas, por mi parte solo alce los hombros en señal de no querer compartir mis pensamientos.

Pero aun con aquellas distracciones aun en mi cabeza rondaba el vivido recuerdo de cierto vampiro de cabello broncíneo, gire mi rostro a la ventanilla para que Damon no me vea, pero aquello fue en vano ya que mi amigo detuvo el auto y con audible suspiro me tomo del rostro e hizo que lo observará.

-Me puedes decir que ocurre en esa hermosa cabecita….

Espera dijo "hermosa cabecita", con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y viendo aquello mares profundos le respondí con burla…

-"HERMOSA CABECITA" BIEN QUIEN ERES TU Y DONDE ESTA EL DAMON QUE CONOSCO…

El solo negó con la cabeza ante mi comentario sonrió de lado… oh no… porque esa sonrisa, trate de no volver a descomponer mi expresión y parecio funcionar, ya que se acabaron las preguntas y Damon retomo el camino a casa, luego de un incomodo silencio decidí encender la radio y como era de esperarse solo pude localizar canciones en modalidad de romanticismo.. aquellas canciones que hacen que las rotas de corazón como yo nos cortemos las venas ante el recuerdo de tu amado o ex amado como es mi caso.

Comenzaba a sonar la canción de Adele "Rolling in the Deep", al escuchar las primeras palabras de la canción inmediatamente gire la perilla de la sintonizadora, para luego escuchar la canción de Fergie "Big Girl´s Don´t Cry", pase a la siguiente y quede muda y paralizada al escuchar "A Thousand Years" de Cristina Perri, con la mirada perdida escuche en silencio la canción y al terminar la primera estrofa ya era un total desastre, al paso que iba, era casi posible que me saque mi anillo de sol ante el amanecer…

Gracias a mi gran amigo pude respirar tranquila, ya que apago la dichosa canción y puso su tan utilizado cd de compilados en donde su primera canción era "Highway the Hells" y posterior a "Welcome the to Jungle", ante aquel sonido estruendoso cerre mis ojos y deje que el cansancio me embriagara haciendo perder la conciencia con una sonrisa en mis labios… Damon me conocía tan bien que a veces asustaba… pero aunque Él no quisiera reconocer era el hombre… no… digo vampiro mas tierno del mundo que cuidaba a su "Amiga" sin ningún interés y antes de desconectarme totalmente le dije:

-Gracias… no sabes cuanto te quiero…

Pero un murmullo que casi no alcance oir me desoriento quizás fue mi imaginación ya que lo que Oi fue:

-No mas que yo… te amo Isabella.


	7. Chapter 7

Chicos estamos llegando a la parte de furor en el fic, agradezco con todo mi corazón el que me sigan ante mis locuras… los quiere Cami

Gracias… no sabes cuánto te quiero…

Pero un murmullo que casi no alcance oír me desoriento quizás fue mi imaginación ya que lo que Oí fue:

-No más que yo… te amo Isabella.

…..0.o.0…

CAPITULO 7: Vuelta a casa desastrosa…

Pov Bella.

Mis sueños siempre eran lo mismo… yo perdida en un bosque buscando a Edward… pero este nunca a parecía… en vez de eso era Damon quien me encontraba y me besaba… pero solo es un sueño ¿cierto?

En fin sentí que alguien me tomaba en brazos y se dirigía algún lugar conocido… el olor era tan familiar que hizo que mis sentidos sobrenaturales se agudizaran y abriera mis ojos de par en par… pero antes de darme cuenta la varonil voz de Damon me susurraba en mi oído…

-Bienvenida a casa… _Cara mía…_

Bella se estremeció ante aquel dulce gesto he Hizo que una hermosa sonrisa se asomara en sus labios… labios que a Damon le parecieron tentadores… pera antes de acortar la minúscula distancia entre ellos Bella se bajó de los brazos de su Amigo, sin antes dejar un suave beso casi en la comisura de sus fuertes labios… aun embobado ante el acercamiento de Bella, Damon llevo sus dedos aquel lugar donde había sido acariciado, pero tuvo que volver rápido a la realidad ya que pudo olfatear el desagradable olor de su hermano ante la dieta animal… pero esta no venía sola ya que una esencia dulzona la acompañaba, era un olor muy similar aquel vampiro que quiso llevar a Bella… la Esencia de un o unos Cullen.

Bella por su parte recorrió la que fue su casa por 3 largos años, visito habitación por habitación deteniéndose en la que fue suya por ese periodo de tiempo, toco cada una de sus pertenencia, aunque no eran muchas estaban guardadas dentro de una cajita de música que le había obsequiado su padre antes de que todo cambiara, estaba tan distraída que no sintió ni percibió la esencia de los fríos que cada vez se acercaban más y más a su hogar, decidió salir por la ventana para dirigirse a su lugar preferido, aquel lugar que nadie más que ella conocía… ni Damon sabia la existencia de aquel lugar escondido entre las nubes, era la montaña más alta de Mistic Fall, en aquel lugar Bella sentía que podía volar al cerrar sus ojos, así que no lo pensó dos veces y dio un gran salto por la ventana.

Al cabo de unos momentos y tras activar su escudo, Isabella pudo por fin llegar a su adorada montaña, dejo que su cuerpo cayera de bruces contra el suelo y cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por aquel sentimiento de libertad, solo que en su mente la imagen de un caballero de ojos azules recorrió sus pensamientos y deseos más bajos…

Por otra Damon decidió calmarse y exigir explicaciones, se dirigió al mini bar que se encontraba en la sala, extrajo su botella favorita de Bourbon y se sirvió un gran vaso, cuando ya llevaba la mitad del segundo la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y ante el la imagen de su hermano menor apareció ante El.

-Hermanito feliz de verme… dijo con su tan característico tono burlón…

Stefan por su parte sintió una leve sensación de peligro ya que Damon casi nunca se encontraba tan tranquilo, pero en eso recordó a sus nuevos amigos que pronto estarían en su hogar tan solo unos segundos, así que con toda la diplomacia que pudo hablo…

-Damon no te esperábamos… ¿qué haces por aquí?, ¿le paso algo a Bella?

Damon solo sonrió de lado y se acercó a su hermano tomo entre sus manos una pequeña estaca que escondía dentro de una de las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero y se la clavo a su hermano en el estómago haciendo que este se retorciera del dolor, tomo aire y con todo la paz del mundo musito…

-Stefan… me resulta ilógico que hayas encontrado amigos come animales… pero sabes lo que me enfurece que el idiota de mi hermano se tuvo que relacionar con aquellos vampiros que no solo no son de nuestra especie, sino que son los vampiros escarchas que hicieron sufrir a Bella, eres el mayor idiota del mundo…

Pero antes de poder terminar la frase una fuerte mano lo arrojo de su lugar haciendo separarse, al levantar la vista se encontró con 6 vampiros dispuestos atacar, pero antes de que la 3 guerra mundial se desatara Stefan hablo…

-Cullen les presento a mi hermano Damon Salvatore… Damon te presento a la familia Cullen…

Ellos asintieron cuando su amigo los presento y se sorprendieron al saber que aquel vampiro de ojos azules lo presentaron como familiar del aludido, pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue la pregunta que Stefan término por formular….

-¿Damon donde esta Bella?... ¿No me digas que has dejado a Isabella en Italia?

Pero un jadeo involuntario de los presentes hicieron que la pequeña charla diera a su fin…

Damon miro con ojos de odio a su hermano y se dirigió a los demás…

-Si se atreven de hacer sufrir a Bella, yo mismo los matare… escucharon en silencio, pero antes de poder escuchar replica alguna una melodiosa voz los interrumpió, era su voz, aquella que reconocería hasta con los ojos cerrados… era la voz de Bella su Bella…

-NO PUEDE SER… DAMON.

El aludido solo cerró los ojos y dio un fuerte suspiro…

-Bella yo… pero no pudo continuar ya que Bella salió de aquella sala con lágrimas en sus ojos


	8. Chapter 8

-NO PUEDE SER… DAMON.

El aludido solo cerró los ojos y dio un fuerte suspiro…

-Bella yo… pero no pudo continuar ya que Bella salió de aquella sala con lágrimas en sus ojos

….

Pov Bella

¿Dios por qué yo?... casi no pude recuperarme del encuentro de Edward y ahora casi todo el clan Cullen… Damon tiene razón mis sentimientos no me dejan avanzar… tal vez yo deba… deba… apagar mi humanidad…

Estoy muy confundida, creo que también un poco de miedo me domina en esto, 5 largos años han pasado desde que los vi la última vez… 5 años… años en que la muerte me rondo hasta que me encontró, fui obligada a tomar a la inmortalidad en manos de Damon, y eso es lo otro que me ha dejado mal, los sentimientos que tengo son muy confusos, por una parte deseo que entre Damon y yo… bueno nosotros podamos avanzar… digo, sé que me pasa algo muy fuerte con Damon, con el puedo volver a sonreír, con el todo es más fácil, pero luego están sus cambios de humor y personalidad… me confunde el doble de lo que ya estoy.

Y volver a ver a Edward hizo que mi corazón abriera la cicatriz que con mucho cuidado he estado reparando, ese dolor me recordó el amor que le profese por casi más de 1 año juntos y que el mismo término.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Grite lo más fuerte que pude, casi desgarrándome la garganta, llore hasta que mis ojos ardían, grite hasta que mi garganta sangro y cuando intentaba sacarme el anillo de sol casi al amanecer una fuerte mano me lo impidió, alejo mis dedos del pequeño anillo que me fue obsequio al convertirme en vampira, y dio un gran suspiro, no fui capaz de verlo a la cara, ya que me sentí muy avergonzada… él siempre ha estado junto a mí, enseñándome a ser fuerte y ahora en la primera oportunidad de poner a prueba mis conocimientos me derrumbo… cuando ya no di más aquella mano se puso bajo mi barbilla dejando ver aquellas orbes color azul cielo que han estado junto a mi desde el momento que intente acabar con mi existencia como humano.

Aun sin palabras en mi boca y con el temor a decepcionarlo solo trate de poder controlarme, lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas cubriendo el rastro de aquellas que habían desaparecido, me abrace a Él con todas mis fuerzas, esperando que con este abrazo todo lo que me ha sucedido en este tiempo desaparezca, todo el dolor que he tenido dentro de mí por fin acabara, que mis demonios se esfumaran y que mis miedos desaparezcan, pero no contaba con lo que iba a suceder…

Damon termino el abrazo que nos unía, me vio a los ojos perdiéndonos juntos, poco a poco fuimos acortando la distancia y cuando sus labios acariciaban los míos una voz interrumpió el momento... esa voz que quería dejar para el olvido y desterrarla de mi corazón la de mi pasado… la voz de…Edward.

-Bella tenemos que hablar… dame una oportunidad… por favor escúchame…yo jamás he podido dejar de amarte… amor por favor… yo te amo…

Cerré mis ojos y cada palabra que decía era mil puñaladas a mi estómago, Damon solo dio una blasfemia ante la interrupción y lentamente me gire a Él y solo pude decir…

-Edward… yo….


	9. Chapter 9

-Bella tenemos que hablar… dame una oportunidad… por favor escúchame…yo jamás he podido dejar de amarte… amor por favor… yo te amo…

Cerré mis ojos y cada palabra que decía era mil puñaladas a mi estómago, Damon solo dio una blasfemia ante la interrupción y lentamente me gire a Él y solo pude decir…

-Edward… yo….

….0.o.0….

Capítulo 9: Decidiendo mi Felicidad y Destino

POV BELLA

Cuando el destino se ríe de ti en tu propia cara, haciendo que las heridas ya casi cicatrizadas vuelvan a sangrar, logrando que en tu interior no exista nada más que dolor… dolor que te consume y mata en vida…

Así es como me sentía, no puedo creer lo que pasaba, después de 5 largos años, en los cuales he vivido prácticamente feliz y en paz disfrutando todo aquello que me ha dado la inmortalidad… junto a un gran vampiro que se ha convertido en mi amigo, mentor, salvavidas… y esperando a que sea algo más…

Pero frente a mí se encontraba mi pasado, y razón por la cual acepte la inmortalidad… el ser que hizo que viviera y muriera, al cual entregue mi corazón y me lo devolvió en pequeños pedazos casi desintegrados, que con mucha delicadeza he ido juntando y reparando.

Me gire sobre mis talones y fije mi visión al hermoso amanecer que se cernía sobre nosotros, di un fuerte suspiro y sonreí al ver tan hermosos colores… ya lo había decidido, mi decisión estaba tomada y no habría marcha atrás… busque a tientas la mano de Damon y la estreche fuerte, este al sentir mi contacto hizo más afianzado mi agarre, lo vi a los ojos y vi sus hermosos pozos azules que me hacen estremecer, me acerque a su oído y en un susurro que sabía que el oiría dije…

-Damon gracias por todo… tu haz sido lo mejor que me ha pasado… siempre te querré, pero no puedo estar en un lugar en donde mi pasado me atormente… contigo aprendí el significado de la libertad y jamás me viste como una frágil humana, creíste en mi cuando nadie lo hacía, pero es hora que encuentre sola mi camino…

Mi pobre amigo me veía con tristeza, sabía que esto era un adiós, tenía muchas cosas inconclusas por finalizar que no iba a dejar pasar… solo que debía hacerlo sola…

-Edward… yo… yo no quiero hablar contigo en este minuto, todo lo que me dijiste en el bosque ha estado presente día, tras día y créeme que entendí tus razones, pero alguna vez pensaste en lo que yo deseaba, o alguna vez pediste mi opinión para algo… jamás dejaste que me sintiera amada junto a ti, solo fui un estorbo, pero gracias a eso soy ahora más fuerte y aquella Bella que dejaste a su suerte murió aquel 14 de septiembre…

El me veía sin poder decir nada y unos cuantos sollozos escaparon de su garganta, me dolió escucharlo así pero era mi felicidad ahora por la cual pelearía y esta vez se acabó… ya no sería la mártir sino que sería el cazador…

POV DAMON

Mi bella… dulce Bella no puedo vivir sin ella, por culpa de estos inútiles la voy perder… el destino se empeña en quitármela, solo el hecho de pensar que se ira de mi lado me da pavor


	10. Chapter 10

Mi bella… dulce Bella no puedo vivir sin ella, por culpa de estos inútiles la voy perder… el destino se empeña en quitármela, solo el hecho de pensar que se ira de mi lado me da pavor

…o.o…

Capítulo 10: Nuevas Complicaciones en nuestro Cruel Destino

POV DAMON:

Pronto se cumpliría un mes sin Bella a mi lado… desde que decidió estar por su cuenta por un tiempo mi alma y corazón se perdió y dejo de latir… pero no podía ser egoísta con ella... sabía que estaba dañada y que el hecho de ser ahora una vampiresa su estado se amplificaba… aunque ella es un vampiro joven es muy madura y fuerte… sé que la he llevado al extremo en su entrenamiento pero es algo que debía hacerlo por su bien… solo me arrepiento en lo cobarde que fui al no decirle mis sentimientos…

El día que le dije que era mi amiga vi la desilusión en su rostro… pero me aterra volver a dar mi corazón… primero fue la perra de Katherine… luego Elena… quien no lo hizo con la maldad de la anterior y yo no daba más, siempre el elegido era mi hermano… el santurrón de Stefan.

Pero Bella era otra alma destrozada… otro corazón herido… con ella me pude conectar desde el primer día… era casi como si hubiéramos sido el uno para el otro…

No me niego al decir que siempre me llamo su atractivo… pero después de conocer su historia nuestra relación paso de nivel al igual que nosotros… con ella puedo ser el viejo Damon… aquel que murió tras el engaño de Katherine… aquel Damon que odio a su hermano y lo atormento por casi 100 años…

Todos los días la llamaba, tres a cuatro veces en el día, el escuchar su voz es el calmante que necesito para mí día a día, su risa es la luz que ilumina mis noches y sus hermosos ojos chocolates la ventana hacia mi alma…

El transcurrir de los días y horas cada vez era más tedioso… los Cullen se habían instalado en Mistic Falls y Stefan hizo que la brujita amiga de Elena les hiciera anillo mágico usando su juju y mmerenjunje de bruja… para que estos pudieran interactuar como personas normales… en algunas ocasiones hasta me caían bien… pero luego recordaba lo que le hicieron a Bella y todo lo avanzábamos se iba por un tubo… el que más me molestaba y casi siempre terminaba peleando era con aquel vampiro de cabello cobrizo… el Tal Edward… siempre estaba pendiente de cualquier movimiento que hiciera y cuando me podía comunicar con mi amada Bella, Él siempre estaba merodeando…

Salí de mis pensamientos con el molestoso llamado de mi celular pero al ver la pantalla una gran sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro… era ella… mi dulce Isabella… sin hacerla esperar acepte la llamada, pero lo que escuche me dejo atónito…

-Damon… Damon… por favor… ayúdame… EL me va…a…ellos… Damon!

Sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo ni importarme si lo demás anormales de la casa habían oído mi llamada tome las llaves de mi auto y conduje… encendí el GPS de mi móvil y me dirigí a la dirección indicada… por mi espejo retrovisor diviso el volvo plateado de Chispita, no niego que me molesto… pero mientras más fuéramos mejor para mi Bella, seguí con mi camino y llegue a una bodega abandonada en las afueras de Mistic… me baje del auto y con velocidad vampírica ingrese… a mi lado llego aquella molestia de Edward pero no le di importancia… cerré mis ojos y me enfoque en la esencia de Bella, camine por los largos pasillos y cuando me faltaban unos cuantos metros lo que vi me dejo paralizado… Bella se encontraba atada de los brazos y colgaba de unas cadenas del techo… su anillo de sol había sido removido de su dedo y su cuerpo había sido torturado… el olor a Verbena inundo la habitación haciendo que mis pulmones dolieran un poco… trate de acercarme pero una sombra salió de la obscuridad…

-Valla, valla, valla si los caballeros de armadura brillante decidieron aparecer…

Un gruñido broto de mi pecho lastimando mi garganta… Edward no se quedaba atrás y se puso en posición de ataque…

-No saben lo me he divertido junto a Isabella… sí que saben elegir… tienen unos gustos… como decirlo… Exquisitos…

Sentía que mi sangre hervía por mis venas, mi cara cambio y mi ira se intensifico.

-Veo que no dejaran que lleve a la pequeña Bella sin batallar… bueno mis queridos amigos… les puedo dejar en claro algo…

-Amigos… Ja!... déjame decirte que jamás tendrás aquel honor… ni tu ni tus psicópatas amigos… y créeme que voy a bailar sobre tus cenizas derramando whisky en ellas…dije con la voz más obscura que salió de garganta.

-Bueno mi querido Damon… déjame decirte que no planeo llevar a la hermosa dama con aquellos decrépitos Vulturis… tengo planes más interesantes y divertidos con Isabella…

-Maldito ni creas que te dejare tocarle un cabello… me escuchaste antes te corto las manos… rugí con fuerza…

-Haz llegado tarde mi querido amigo… ya lo hice…

Mi cuerpo se dirigió solo ante El… mi puño se impactó en su rostro lastimándolo en el labio… pero cuando estaba luchando con aquel fastidioso bastardo divise que Edward bajaba a Bella de sus cadenas la depositaba en el suelo, acaricio su mejilla y cuando Bella abrió sus ojos Edward quedo petrificado en su lugar y dio un gran rugido que hizo que nuestra pelea se detuviera mis ojos volaban desde Edward a Bella y viceversa… me gire y tomo de las solapas de la camisa aquel bastardo…

-Dime que le hiciste… Dime que le has hecho desgraciado…. Dime!

-Digamos que la hermosa Isabella tiene nuevos gustos… dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios…

-Que le hiciste… responde maldito que le hiciste a Bella, Klaus por favor dime que le hiciste…

-Damon creo que debes ver esto… dijo Edward sosteniendo a Bella en sus brazos…

Solté aquel desgraciado y con paso vacilante me dirigí al ángel que sostenía Edward entre sus brazos, baje mi rostro a su cara y le que vi me dejo en estado de shock… una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla, levante mi mano a su mejilla y me gire nuevamente a destruir aquel bastardo que lastimo a mi dulce Bella… me las pagaría esto no quedaría así…


	11. Chapter 11

Solté aquel desgraciado y con paso vacilante me dirigí al ángel que sostenía Edward entre sus brazos, baje mi rostro a su cara y le que vi me dejo en estado de shock… una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla, levante mi mano a su mejilla y me gire nuevamente a destruir aquel bastardo que lastimo a mi dulce Bella… me las pagaría esto no quedaría así…

…o.o…

Capítulo 11: Perdiendo el amor de mi Vida

POV DAMON:

¿Qué pasa cuando tu vida se derrumba ante tus ojos?, ¿Que sentimientos te recorren para no quebrarte?, ¿Qué haces cuando vez a la mujer que te ha robado el alma sufrir?

Era lo que me preguntaba en este momento… Isabella no solo tenía las marcas de aquella tortura, sus ojos ya no tenían ese hermoso color chocolate… ahora eran de un frio gris obscuro… su mirada estaba como perdida y en estos solo había confusión… Klaus le había arrebatado su memoria… sus recuerdos y es muy probable que también su humanidad en el proceso… ella es una hibrida aún no sabemos cuáles son sus verdaderos poderes y esto nos ponía ante la espada y la pared…

Acerque mi mano para acariciar aquel rostro que me acompañó en mis días y… mis sueños, pero lo único que logre fue un gruñido de su parte… su cara comenzó a cambiar y sus ojos eran de un negro terrorífico, las pequeñas venas surcaron sus pómulos y sus colmillos se alargaron, Edward por su parte la dejo en el suelo y su mirada era de dolor puro.

Isabella se puso en posición de ataque y se giró frente a mí, dio un paso a mí dirección y me ataco, caímos los dos al suelo, ella sobre mí en horcajadas y lentamente acerco su boca a mi cuello, rozo su nariz por el contorno de este y clavo sus colmillos succionando mi sangre.

Edward la tomo por un hombro y el arrojo lejos de mi cuerpo, cuando este vio lo que había hecho dio un fuerte sollozo, me levante del suelo y puse una de mis manos en la herida, la falta de sangre me estaba afectando y me puso débil…

Isabella se acercó a Edward y lo rodeo como cazador ante su presa, lentamente se acercó a él y acaricio su rostro con una de sus manos, Edward cerro sus ojos disfrutando la caricia pero aquello fue una gran equivocación, ya que Bella tomo uno de sus brazos y lo cerceno de su cuerpo, se giró y camino con paso grácil ante Klaus, este la tomo por la cintura y la beso con pasión ante mis ojos… si digiera que mi corazón se quebró en ese mismo momento no estaría mintiendo… desee con todas mis fuerzas volver el tiempo y reclamar su amor ante el mundo… haber demostrado mis sentimientos desde el principio…

Una lagrima surco mi rostro y caí sobre mis rodillas… aun no creía lo que sucedía… donde estaba la Bella que ayude a sonreír de vuelta… esa Bella que a pesar de lo que sucedió estuvo hay para todos y todo, Aquella Bella que a pesar de haber perdido su vida bajo mis manos estuvo junto a mí siempre… Aquella Bella que me robo mi corazón…

Klaus dio por terminado el beso y me vio a los ojos, su sonrisa de triunfo se cruzó en sus labios y con ironía musito….

-Yo reclamare lo que tú no hiciste… vez lo que un poco de compulsión puede hacer…

Lo mire a los ojos y gire mi rostro hacia donde estaba mi ángel, esta poseía una sonrisa malévola en sus labios… volví mi rostro donde ese maldito y dije con odio…

-Que fue lo que le hiciste… por favor… libérala.

-Creo que no puedo hacer eso… y lo único que hice fue sacar su verdadero poder y su verdadera personalidad… Ella ya no es la Bella que conociste ella es ahora una envase vacío sin corazón ni alma… justo lo que me gusta en una mujer…

Mis ojos se cerraron por una fracción de segundos… no podía ser, no puedo perder a mi Bella… haría todo lo posible para traer de regreso aquel ángel compresivo y amoroso… me erguí y mire con todo mi odio a Klaus y con mi todo mi corazón dije…

-TE JURO BELLA QUE TE TRAERE DE VUELTA… YA SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA… NO TE PERDERE… NUNCA MI AMOR…

Queridos Lectores… agradezco mucho su apoyo y para que sepan que estoy muy triste por ciertos comentarios… lo único que he tratado de hacer es que disfruten de hermosas historias… y para las personas que solo desean hacer mal les ruego que por favor se guarden sus comentarios mal intencionados para ustedes… nadie les está obligando a leer ninguna historia y si dicen que me falta imaginación les debo decir que por lo menos yo intento escribir… y si mi historia se parece alguna otra pues lo siento… y tengan en claro que sus comentarios solo son muestra de su falta de valor en escribir por sus propios medios… de soportar horas y horas de redacción y sobretodo de no poner cada capítulo en su mente… gracias a aquellos comentarios he decidido acortar la historia… solo les pido aquellos que realmente le gusta lo que escribo que me den su apoyo y si desean me envía por interno su correo y les envió directamente las actualizaciones, historias nuevas y short fics que escribo…

Bueno un beso y Gracias nuevamente a los que apoyan la expresión de sentimientos… los quiero mili


	12. Chapter 12

Mis ojos se cerraron por una fracción de segundos… no podía ser, no puedo perder a mi Bella… haría todo lo posible para traer de regreso aquel ángel compresivo y amoroso… me erguí y mire con todo mi odio a Klaus y con mi todo mi corazón dije…

-TE JURO BELLA QUE TE TRAERE DE VUELTA… YA SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA… NO TE PERDERE… NUNCA MI AMOR…

….

Capítulo 12: Decidiendo la Batalla

Pov Damon

Si me dijeran que iba a volver a sufrir por amor les hubiera respondido con un puñetazo en la nariz... o me hubiera reído en sus caras... pero era cierto, la única mujer por la cual daría mi eternidad había sido convertido en un títere sin sentimientos…

No sé qué paso después de que ellos se retiraron, solo sé que estuve consciente de que la perdía… mi dulce Bella ya no estaba… me levante del suelo… camine hasta Brillantina lo ayude a ponerse su brazo cercenado y en silencio nos fuimos hasta nuestros autos maneje sin fijarme en el camino, sigilosas lagrimas recorrían mi cara, con brusquedad las retire de mi rostro no debía estar mal… solo empeorara las cosas.

Al llegar a casa me fui directo a mi habitación, rebusque entre mis pertenencias aquel objeto que una vez sin querer llego a mis manos de cierta personita especial… busque y busque y no lo encontraba, la desesperación me abrumaba, debía encontrarlo para mi Bella…

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas y de un verdadero destrozo en la propiedad de mi familia, encontré aquel medallón, este insignificante objeto era tan poderoso como un original… una traviesa sonrisa cruzo por mis labios y un suspiro de tranquilidad broto de los mismo… solo debía esperar que resulte…

Era mi luz al final del túnel en lo único que confiaba en que me ayudaría a traer de vuelta a mi princesa, pero al salir de mi habitación me tope cara a cara con Edward su expresión de melancolía no había cambiado, sabía que podía escuchar mis pensamientos, así que no perdí tiempo en explicar mi plan, algo bueno tiene este seudónimo de vampiro.

-Hare todo lo necesario para regresarla a la normalidad… incluso dar mi vida por la de ella… aunque no me dejes ir junto a ti lo hare.

-En este momento acepto la ayuda de cualquiera incluso de la reina de Inglaterra si es necesario… pero al final del día yo me quedo con la chica…

-Eso lo veremos Salvatore… no renunciare de nuevo a mi ángel… esta vez no.

Sonreí ante su comentario los dos estábamos enamorados de aquella pequeña mujer… solo que yo no juego limpio…

-Bueno es hora… dije con la frente en alto solo pido que mi amada Bella resista…

…..

POV KLAUS…

-Querida si no te detienes acabaras con el pueblo… le dije aquella musa obsesionada con la sangre… ya había perdido la cuenta de los cadáveres, niños, ancianos, mujeres, hombres… era un pequeño monstruo descontrolado, me costó mucho aplicar la compulsión en ella, algo me lo impedía, pero cuando por fin lo logre supe que nada me detendría ahora.

-Klaus me aburrí quiero hacer algo más entretenido…

Sonreí ante aquella declaración… era hora que esta pequeña me ayudara a destruir a ciertos ancianos vampiros y poder así reclamar el trono de los vampiros… solo falta el medallón del cielo y el infierno que mi madre obsequio a la cabeza hueca de mi querida hermana Rebeca, aquel pedazo de joyería es capaz de hacer volver bueno hasta el mismísimo satanás o de convertir al ángel más puro en el peor de los demonios…

Me acerque a ella y limpie la sangre que manchaba sus perfectas facciones, bese sus labios y sonreí al sentir el dulce sabor de la sangre fresca…

-Pronto Amor… Pronto tendrás mucha diversión solo para ti… pero deberás aguardar un poco más… digamos que no se esperan mi hermosa sorpresa…

-Si… que sorpresa Nick… tú sabes que no gusta esperar…

-Todo a su tiempo querida, te prometo que disfrutaras hasta el último segundo… ahora debemos partir ya que un vuelo nos espera…

-No deseo viajar… quiero quedarme aquí y esperar a Salvatore y cierto vampiro de cabello cobrizo… debo ajustar unas cuantas cuentas con el…

-Ya te he dicho Isabella que todo a su tiempo… en este momento tu deber es destruir a esa sarta de ancianos que se creen mejor que tú y que si se llegaran a enterar de tus nuevas capacidades no dudaran en venir y tratar de destruirte…

-Nadie es capaz de vencerme Klaus… ni siquiera tú.

Eso era más que cierto, mi poder no se iguala al de ella por eso debo mantener a raya su comportamiento… el mas mínimo descuido y esta chica es capaz de hacer el apocalipsis y ni siquiera todos los vampiros del mundo serán capaces de detenerla…

-Querida creo que es tiempo de emprender el vuelo… te dejare para que te refresques mientras dejo en orden todo los asuntos faltantes…

Isabella solo asintió y me ignoro sentándose en la banca frente al espejo de su cómoda… comenzó a cepillar su larga cabellera caoba rojiza de manera distraída, como si mente estuviera en blanco… lo que es un gran punto a mi favor… sin conciencia propia es mi marioneta personal, la cual se mueve a mi antojo… pronto seré el más poderoso de todos y arrancare del suave pecho de Isabella su corazón para así no tener ningún obstáculo hacia mi camino del poder…

POV BELLA…

105… 106… 107…108…109…y 110… deje el cepillo sobre la cómoda y volví mi vista hacia el reflejo que había frente a mi… esa chica no la reconocía… era como si mi cuerpo hubiera cambiado o una faceta de mi había salido a la luz, al igual que aquel signo del zodiaco Géminis… el signo de dos caras, lentamente levante mi mano hacia mi rostro y aquella chica en el espejo hizo lo mismo, toque mis labios y la figura ante mi realizo la misma acción, acaricie mi mejilla y la muchacha hizo lo mismo, pero en sus ojos solo había maldad, obscuridad… soledad…

En mi mente solo había neblina, un vacío, pero podía ver una silueta de un hombre que me llamaba, un hombre que me inspiraba confianza lo único que podía ver claramente eran unos ojos azules como el cielo… tan profundos que hacían dudar…

Cuando estaba por esforzar mi mente por última vez la voz de Klaus me interrumpió…

-Querida nuestro viaje está listo…

Me levante de mi lugar y tome la mano que me estaba ofreciendo, mis labios se movieron solos como si mi cuerpo ante el no reaccionara a mis pensamientos y una voz de mujer fría y que destilaba maldad dijo…

-Espero que esta vez me dejes terminar mi diversión… sino tú pagaras por ello…

-OH… Querida disfrutaras con algunos vampiros que ya los haz conocidos y créeme que no saben en lo que te has convertido… podrás desmembrar a quien quieras… nadie te vera como una amenaza eres el perfecto caballo de Troya… mi caballo.

-Ojala cumplas lo que prometes Nicklaus porque o sino…

Mi cuerpo tembló en mi interior al darme cuentas que aquella voz era mia…

Queridas/os lectores me disculpo ante mano la tardanza de la historia… es que mi computador había sido raptado y recién lo recupere… prometo actualizar los días sabados siempre y cuando nadie ose secuestrar mi pc.

Gradesco a todos aquellos que me dieron apoyo y me alentaron a seguir muchas gracias de corazón… en especial a

Rosaliewolfvamp

Chovitap

Veru

Mitsuki kouyama

Maria014

Paolitha12

Bella-swan11

Wanda-marie840

Cullen-21-gladys

Este capitulo es para ustedes… besitos desde el fin de mundo su amiga

MILI


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13: CABALLO DE TROYA

POV DAMON:

Hace dos días nos enteramos de la matanza que había azotado al oeste de Mistic, un pequeño poblado, fuimos junto Edward a ver la situación, y lo que encontramos nos dejó en una sola pieza, casi todo el poblado había sido masacrado… niños, mujeres, jóvenes, ancianos… casi nadie se salvó, y los que lo lograron habían sido borrados de sus recuerdos… dejándolos vacíos.

Solo pude menear mi cabeza ante tal tragedia, y aquel dolor en mi pecho al solo pensar que Bella sea la culpable de aquello hizo que mi estremeciera, cuando las emociones están apagadas nada importa solo la sed de sangre te controla, pero al encender el interruptor todo cambia… viene el arrepentimiento, el dolor de cada una de las victimas… y no prepare a Bella para eso… dios… porque fui tan idiota, deje que mis sentimientos me venciera y no fui el mejor mentor de mi pequeña… que he hecho… si no hubiera tomado la vida de Isabella esto… esto se hubiera evitado… si la hubiera protegido como se debiera ella estaría a mi lado sabiendo mis sentimientos hacia y si hubiera tenido suerte ella me correspondería, pero en este momento me conformo de que solo me quiera a su lado y vuelva a ser aquella mujer de tímida sonrisa.

-Damon la esencia de Bella sigue aquí… pero se dirige al norte… debemos seguir.

Yo solo asentí e inhale la casi inexistente aroma de Bella… -Esta bien Vamos….-

Me dirigí a mi auto en dirección al norte mi mente era un total caos y mis esperanzas flaqueaban ante el medallón… lo vi de reojo en la caja de terciopelo que se encontraba a mi lado y tras de dar una maldición al cielo… pedí con todas mis fuerzas a ese Dios que dicen que existe que mi Bella volviera…

…..Mientras en Italia….

POV KLAUS…

-Isabella querida debes detener la compulsión en la pobre azafata… ya vamos aterrizar y si ven a su personal torturado nos van a multar…

Esta solo me vio con odio en sus ojos sabía que la había hecho enojar y eso no era bueno un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal…

-Amor te digo esto porque ya vamos aterrizar… solo bebe de ella y arrójala por la escotilla… si…

Ella solo entrecerró los ojos y me vio fijo murmuro algo que casi no escuche aun con mi oído sobre natural y sentí como mi cuerpo era elevado sobre el asiento en que estaba, no podía mover mi cuerpo… esto se pasaba de los limites…

Ella descuartizo el cuerpo de la humana y se encamino a mí, levanto su pálida mano hasta mi rostro y acaricio mi pómulo, luego de aquel contacto con uno de sus dedos hizo un corte desde mi ojo hasta el mentón cruzando toda su extensión…

-Yo no recibo ordenes… ni siquiera las tuyas y escúchame bien Nicklaus tu solo eres mi juguete… y cuando ya no desee seguir con esto te hare retorcer entre tus propias cenizas… Finalizo con una sonrisa que hizo mi cuerpo temblar desde la cabeza hasta los pies…

Sin la mayor delicadeza del mundo me tomo del cuello acercando a no más poder mi cara a la de ella, acerco su boca a la curva de mi garganta y mordió mi cuello, sentí mi cuerpo débil, mi cabeza deba vueltas… poco a poco sentí mi cuerpo desfallecer era cosas de segundos, pero cuando pensé que todo iba acabar fui arrojado al suelo del avión mientras este aterrizaba.

Isabella lamio sus labios limpiando el rastro de mi sangre en estos, se acercó a un espejo que se encontraba en el muro del avión y cerro sus ojos todo paso en una fracción de segundo al abrirlos un tinte rojo grisáceo los cubría… se giró y musito…

-Pronto llegare a la maduración completa… y ni tu ni nadie va a poder contra mi… y créeme Nicklaus que ni tu tan preciado trasero podrá contra mi…

-Yo…. Yo… soy el primero de la raza…. No será tan fácil vencerme…

-Jajajajaja… mírate nada más Klaus… un original de más de mil años… uno de los primero casi muerto por una vampiresa de solo 5 años… yo que tu no alardearía… si no te mato en este momento es porque primero que nada voy a romper el lazo de sangre entre tú y tus condenados… así cuando te elimine no perezcan junto a ti tu línea de sangre… digamos que deseo que un vampiro se quede a mi lado y resulta que proviene de tu línea… así que considérate afortunado…

-Maldita te arrepentirás de haber provocado mi furia… te destrozare…

-Esperare con todas mis ansias puesta el ver el intento… ah y Klaus tu parte lobuna no me afecta en lo absoluto… es más creo que mi sangre es la cura definitiva y total del veneno…

-Eso lo veremos… dije tratando de levantarme, pero mi cuerpo estaba muy pesado y no me respondía era como si mis fuerzas hubieran sido retiradas de mi este.

-Me encanta verte tan… como decirlo… vulnerable… si eso… muy bien querido Klaus creo que es hora de que me marche… me esperan en Volterra… y no te preocupes hare tus deseos se cumplan…

-A que te refieres… pregunte con deje de miedo…

-Lo que me refiero "Amor" es que matare a todo aquel que se me cruce y tus queridos ancianos están en mi lista… pero no te preocupes… no deseo el trono… dijo sonriendo de lado mostrando sus filosos dientes…

-Que es lo que deseas entonces…

-Yo deseo… mmm… buena pregunta… pero este es mi deseo mi querido Klaus… deseo aniquilar a cada uno de los vampiros de este mundo… ya sean originales o fríos…

-Y Créeme no será nada lindo… como tu dijiste soy el perfecto Caballo de Troya…

El aire que tenía contenido en mis pulmones quedo hay, no podía ni siquiera suspirar… que había hecho… cree un monstruo…

Como pude saque mi móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón y marque el número que sabía que podría ayudar en este momento…

-Hermano… a que debo tú inoportuno llamado…

-Elijah… no estoy para tu sarcasmo… y antes de que comiences de nuevo escucha bien lo que te voy a decir….

-Si requieres de mi es porque es algo malo está bien Nicklaus que es lo que quieres esta vez…

-Quiero que vayas a Estados Unidos y busques al mayor de los Salvatore, dile que su amada Isabella esta fuera de control y si desea que vuelva a ser la de antes mejor se apresure con el medallón de madre… antes de que pierda su esencia para siempre y eso será la próxima luna nueva…

-Que has hecho Klaus… a lo que te refieres con el medallón es que… no me digas que has logrado crear a la Hibrida… Nicklaus madre nos advirtió de esto…

-Lo se Hermano… no lo pensé solo lo hice…

-Tus lamentos no sirven de nada en este momento… pensé que eras más inteligente hermano… iré lo más rápido que pueda y Klaus…

-Dime Elijah…

-Cuídate hermano…

Y corto la comunicación por fin solté el aire de mis pulmones y rece para que no sea tarde… en solo 4 días esto sería el infierno si no deteníamos a Isabella

Pov BELLA

-Querida no te esperábamos tan pronto… que sorpresa más encantadora…

-Gracias Aro… pero no es una visita lo que vengo hacer…

-Isabella querida lo que tú quieras se cumplirá…

-Marco tiene razón… si está a nuestro alcance considéralo echo…

-Me alegra escuchar eso… porque lo deseo los concierne a ustedes…

-Que felicidad escuchar eso querida… Marco estará encantado de mostrar personalmente tus aposentos…

Yo solo sonreí ante tal proposición… esto sería más fácil de lo que me imagine… solo que ahora será bajo mis propias reglas… me divertiré unos días y luego… luego ya veremos…

Y esa molesta voz de mi cabeza cada vez estaba más apagada.

Ya falta poco para que termine… solo que no me odien por lo que va a pasar en los últimos capítulos… nos vemos la próxima semana


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Ayuda de un Original… Luchando por volver

POV DAMON

Continuamos nuestro camino siguiendo el rastro de Bella, lo que más llamó mi atención es que este se dirigía al Aeropuerto de Virginia, a casi unos cuantos metros de llegar una sombra paso a mi lado impidiendo el camino, frene mi bebe con un poco más de fuerza de lo necesario, cuando alce la vista vi un hombre alto de aspecto Ingles frente a mi… por su olor sabía que me encontraba frente a un vampiro… pero no uno normal sino que un Original…

Me baje de mi auto y deje una distancia prudente entre el sujeto y yo… cruce mis brazos esperando a que este tipo hablara…

-Debo suponer que eres un Salvatore…

Sonreí ante su comentario y con voz grave hable…

-Exacto… puedo tener el honor de saber ¿quién demonios eres?...

-Mi nombre es Elijah Mickelson… hermano de mayor de Nicklaus y vengo a dar un mensaje de mi querido hermano… sobre la adorada Isabella…

Al escuchar el nombre de mi amada de sus labios, mi corazón se detuvo, una ira sobre humana se apodero de mí y cuando estaba por arrojarme sobre aquel sujeto unas manos me lo impidieron…

-Hable que sucede con Bella… dijo Edward sosteniendo mis brazos detrás de mi espalda.

-Bella… que encantador… debe de ser una dama agraciada por tener la atención de dos caballeros… veo ahora el interés de mi hermano.

-Te dije que hables… grito Edward cada vez más tenso.

-Nicklaus quiere que el mayor de los Salvatore se apresure a llegar con el medallón que era de nuestra madre… el medallón del Cielo y el infierno, ya que en 4 días de la esencia de la hibrida desaparecerá y no podrá volver a la normalidad y si eso sucede amigos míos, todos estaremos en graves problemas… hasta los Originales…

-Cual… Cuatro Días… dije con temor… solo cuatro días…

-Lo que Nicklaus hizo no tiene nombre… hace mucho tiempo atrás madre nos habló de la maldición y créanme no será nada favorecedor… desde que se crearon las dos razas de vampiros muchos han intentado crear lo que Isabella es… y nadie pude lograrlo hasta ahora…

Una sonrisa involuntaria cruzo por mi rostro, recordando a Bella, sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por el original, ya que me vio y en un bajo susurro musito…

-Tú la amas… por eso el mensaje de Nicklaus… sino te apresuras la perderás… y créeme que vivir sin el amor de tu vida por la eternidad es algo que no te gustara… hace mucho tiempo se me fue arrebato el mío y aun sufro por su perdida… haz todo lo necesario… inclusive dar tu vida por la de ella si se requiere…

Yo asentí y corrí a mi auto saque el medallón y cuando estaba por avanzar al aeropuerto Elijah se puso frente a mi alzando una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo, con desconfianza la tome y este mi dijo…

-Lo que contiene esta bolsa hará que el medallón funcione… solo tienes una oportunidad… no la desperdicies… y antes de que pudiera pestañar Elijah acerco su muñeca a mi boca obligándome a beber, el sabor de su sangre era dulce, más que la humana, cada vez que bebía de esta sentía mi cuerpo más fuerte, mis sentidos mucho más agudos… me sentía más poderoso…

Cuando bebí lo necesario este sonrió y se fue, mire a Edward que estaba atónito por lo que había sucedido, me acerque y lo jale para abordar pronto el avión a Italia

-Bella amor resiste pronto… mi amor… pronto te liberare… y podremos estar juntos para siempre, aunque sea viviendo una maldita granja, llena de malditos animales, en una maldita montaña…

….Volterra, Italia….

POV BELLA

Me encontraba frente al gran espejo de cuerpo que había en la lujosa habitación en Volterra, miraba mi cuerpo y lo sentía y veía diferente… no reconocía ninguna parte de él, pero lo que más me desconcertaba era el rostro… aquella facciones las sentías mías pero que no me pertenecían a la misma vez.

Los ojos grises y sin emoción… como si en ellos no hubiera ni una gota de sentimientos… trataba con todas mis fuerzas recordar mi vida… pero no podía… solo me venían imágenes vagas de recuerdos… en donde fui humana… recordaba a la claridad mis padres y Phil, recordaba a mis amigas Jessica y Ángela, pero mi pecho dolía cuando recordaba al chico peli cobrizo de ojos dorados…

No sabía que había sido el mi vida… pero flashes de memorias llegaban a mi junto a él… recuerdos de noches juntos, de abrazos, conversaciones, risas, en un hermoso claro, en una casa blanca de murallas de vidrio, su familia, una pelea contra tres vampiros de diferente clase a la mia, un estudio de ballet, una mordida…

Y luego nada solo un bosque y yo llorando… el frente a mi besando mi cabeza… y luego… luego recuerdo un chico alto de cabello negro… y ojos azules… sus labios… su sonrisa, a cambio del otro muchacho con este, mi corazón latía mas rápido, una sonrisa involuntaria salió de mis labios, logrando que la muchacha del espejo también la hiciera, cerré mis ojos y lleve mi mano hasta mis labios, unas imágenes vagas me inundaron…

El viaje en un auto, un letrero de bienvenida a Mistic Falls, una chica alta de cabello lacio y café, un chico de cabello castaño y ojo verdes, entrenamientos con ambos muchachos, sonrisas, caminatas, un viaje con aquel muchacho de ojos azules, diferentes ciudades, un baile, yo estaba con un vestido rojo y aquel chico con un smoking negro haciendo resaltar sus increíbles ojos…

Un fuerte dolor me dio en mi cabeza haciendo que detuviera las imágenes borrosas, tuve que afirmar del mueble cerca de mí, ya que mis piernas me fallaron en aquel momento… pero lo volví a hacer, forcé una vez más mi cerebro… tenía que recordar… tenía que hacerlo… tenía que recordar aquel chico de ojos azules cueste lo que me cueste… no quería dejar que la chica del espejo me venciera… no quería que siguiera asesinando más gente… no quería más sangre… yo solo quiero volver a ser yo… quiero volver a ser Bella…

Cuando estaba más que convencida de luchar por mi cuerpo otro dolor me inundo y unas gotas de sangre descendieron de mis ojos casi como si fueran lagrimas… y aquella voz que me producía temor hablo…

-Y cómo crees que me vencerás Isabella… eres insignificante… este cuerpo me pertenece…

-No es mi cuerpo y no dejare que sigas haciendo daño a inocentes…

-Querida tu cuerpo es solo mi marioneta… tú ya no tienes el control de este y créeme que cuando venga tus amiguitos me divertiré mucho…

-Por favor que te he hecho para que hagas esto…

-Que me hiciste… de verdad Isabella… nunca has estado a la altura de mis poderes, todo lo que toco muere es mi naturaleza, entiende de una vez que dentro de poco tu esencia será extirpada de este cuerpo… por fin dejaras de sufrir… es eso lo que siempre has deseado… bueno querida dentro de tan solo 4 días lo vas a cumplir… y yo destruiré todo lo conocido…

-No… no te dejare… hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para detenerte…

-Y entonces dulce Isabella porque no me detuviste cuando masacre aquel pueblo… porque no me detuviste cuando estaba torturando a la chica del avión… porque no me detuviste cuando tome la sangre de Klaus… -Simple querida Isabella tú lo deseabas hacer, pero no eres capaz de hacerlo eres una cobarde… porque no le dijiste tus sentimientos a Damon…

-¿Damon?

-Jajajajaja… ni siquiera recuerdas a Damon… o pequeña… que mal Isabella… Damon es el chico de ojos azules…

Lo sabía estaba perdiendo mi debate interno… me desarme al saber el nombre de aquel chico una nuevas imágenes de aquel hombre me inundaron…pero el ultimo recuerdo que tuve hizo que mi muerto corazón palpitara desbocadamente…

Me encontraba viajando en un auto con Damon era de noche estaba por quedarme dormida y casi inconsciente dije:

_-Gracias… no sabes cuánto te quiero… _salió de mis labios ya dormidos

_ Pero un murmullo que casi no alcance oír me desoriento quizás fue mi imaginación ya que lo que Oí fue:_

_ -No más que yo… te amo Isabella, _dijo aquel chico de ojos azules viendo desde su asiento con devoción, trato de acercar su mano a mi rostro pero se arrepentido en el último segundo… en vez de eso aparco el auto a un lado de la carretera y acerco sus labios a los míos y volvió a decir aquella frase con una lagrima en sus ojos…

_ -No más que yo… te amo Isabella… mi dulce Bella, siempre lo he hecho._

Porque no me di cuenta de eso antes… dios porque fui tan estúpida… debía volver… tenía que ganar esta batalla… todo dependía únicamente de mí, y nadie más que mi… aunque muera en el intento, no dejare que me despojaran de mi propio cuerpo… se lo debo a Damon… mi Damon

…..

Aquella frase la saque del capítulo 6 regreso a nuestro hogar…. Dulce hogar y agregue algo que había quedado en el tintero… ya falta poco muy poco para el final, agradezco de corazón sus comentarios me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo y agregando cierta cosas que me han pedido por interno… y para que sepan me han preguntado con quien ha decidido Bella quedarse… yo creo que está más que obvio… me gusta la pareja de Edward-Bella… pero amo más a Damon y creo que en la serie siempre queda sufriendo… así que por mi fuera yo le daría toda la felicidad que se merece, las quiero y si alguien desea algo por interno me avisan… besitos mili


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: Cerca del final…

Pov Bella…

Que pasa cuando tu mente esta en blanco… cuando quieres despertar de una mala pesadilla pero tu cuerpo no responde…

Asi me sentía… vacia… como si mi cuerpo fuera nada mas que un simple títere… mi cuerpo y mi mente trabajan en diferente sincronía… quería decir que no, rehuzar todo aquello que dañaba, pero no puedia, algo me lo impedia….

Solo existen aquellos recuerdos felices y no tan felices en las etapas de mi vida y por mas que me esfuerzo mi verdadera felicidad siempre estuvo junto aquel hombre de cabello azabache y ojos de azules como lucero… pero todo se fue a un barranco cuando tuve la desgracia de toparme con aquel hombre de cabello dorado y ojos oscuros… Damon me habia advertido de aquel hombre… de Klaus…

Al verlo por primera vez no supe quien era, nos conocimos y enseguida presentí que el era peligroso, pero siendo un original la compulsión le sirvió bastante bien… bueno casi, ya que le costo mucho para que cayera en esta…

No me orgullece lo que hice la sed de sangre embargo mis sentidos y la matanza que logre fue en mi un dolor inesperado, el dolor, los gritos, el miedo que era producido por mi culpa…

Dios… como fui tan estúpida, tan débil, ¿acaso no sufri suficiente siendo humana que ahora pagaba en mi estado de vampireza?

Mis pies caminaban con grácil fluidez en los largos y tenebrosos pasillos de la fortaleza, mis escoltas me daban sonrisas complices y me miraban como si fuera la ultima maravilla frente a ellos… pero no sabían lo que venia acontinuacion… lo que ella planeaba hacer…

Por mas que intente hablar con Dimitri y decirle que se fuera lo mas lejos que pudiera no podía mi voz estaba atascada en mi garganta, Felix por su parte solo sonreía a mi mostrando sus filosos dientes.

Algo en mi pecho me decía que algo mas que una matanza de vampiros sucedería, solo que no sabia que era, pero en mi pecho se resguardaba una pequeña esperanza…

Lentamente las puertas se abrieron ante mi y se posaron ojos color escarlata, sentí como se dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro y la voz a la que me estaba resistiendo hablo en un bajo murmullo….

-Hora del show…

POV DAMON…

Habiamos llegado a Italia junto con Edward, corríamos a Volterra cuando sentimos la escencia de Klaus cerca, y como si fuera invocado este apareció ante nuestros ojos… pero no era el mismo, sino que estaba demacrado.

-Al fin llegan… dijo con hironia…

-No creas que es un gusto verte… al contrario deseo estirpar de tu maltrecho cuerpo ese oxidado corazón que tienes y hacerle un favor a la comunidad de tu existencia.

Pero cuando Kluas iba a replicar algo mas la voz de Edward nos saco de nuestra pelea.

-Basta los dos en este momento debemos encontrar a Bella ante que ocurra algo mas… Damon debemos diriginos a Florencia antes que termine el dia…

-Esta bien escarcha solo sígueme el paso…

Pero cuando estábamos por emprender la marcha la risa de Klaus nos detuvo…

-OH queridos amigos yo no iria a Florencia… ya que nuestra amada Isabella se encuentra en Volterra…

-Volterra…. Damon los Vulturis mataran a Bella…

-No creo querido Frio ya que debo decir que será al revés… Isabella bebio mi sangre y por ende es mas poderosa que aquellos decrépitos ancianos… pero ni ella sabe el poder que posee y sera todo una matanza lo que ella tiene en mente…

-Le arrebataste su humanidad, por tu culpa mi Bella se ha comportado como una bestia sin corazón… te juro Nicklaus que si no puedo recuperar a Bella tu pagaras caro entendiste…

Y cuando termine mi discurso me encamine hacia la fortaleza que me acogio por un tiempo… me dirigía hacia mi amada, mi vida, mi amor mi amada Bella…


End file.
